Two-Sided Mirror
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: A labyrinth of mirrors stood before him, with two choices to make. Will he let Inky die...or Danny? The choice was his to make...but he had to make it
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: Cover will be supplied when its done._**

**_If you haven't read parts 1: Rainbow Machine, or Part 2: Iridescent Lullaby this won't make any sense at all._**

**_Please Read and review. _**

* * *

**_Two Sided Mirror_**

**_Chapter 21_**

**_What to do?_**

Danny woke up in Dareths arms. She felt very peaceful actually. She hoped he felt better. She knew he didn't sleep but his charge cycle was pretty keen to it. She quietly sat up and looked around. There were clocks all over the walls. Junk all over the tables, But it seemed to be a controlled chaos. He had things in order. Things in boxes, projects stayed together in piles, tools stayed in there place. Reminded her of her garage. She let things go where they fall, but she knew where they all were. The place seemed cluttered, but it actually felt like a home to her. She looked around at her brother who slept not to far from where she had been.

Her head still felt a little groggy so she walked outside hoping the morning air would wake her. But it was still humid outside because of summer, and there was no cool breeze either. She sighed sitting down on a concrete divide. If anything at last the sun felt good. She leaned back a little and felt a soft fabric. She looked up to see Glass smiling down at her.

"You slept for a few days you know." He said to her. Danny smiled up at him.

"You let me have your bed for that long?" She asked. Glass chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my bed. I'm a fusion. But after I lost my power to Dareth...I stopped being able to unfuse and I'm stuck like this. Ah well...they don't mind." He sat back puffing out smoke from his seams. There was a light 'tink, tink' sound as he rolled his fingers a bit. Within his palm was a screw that tapped his other elbow. His finger glided over his finger.

"You don't think that'll happen to Dareth do you?" She asked. Glass shrugged his shoulder.

"Might, might not. Who knows what the future brings. Maybe someday you two will have kids."

"But he's a nindroid...can't have kids." she said.

"Oh...can't you? You being a droid doctor and all that. Can't build your own kins. Pfft." He laughed stuffing his hands in his pockets.

It happened quickly and without warning. Danny fell to the ground. The taste in her mouth was metallic. She looked up at them. Her head racing. She rolled onto her back seeing Glass trying to fight them off only to get a lead pop on the back of his head. He crumpled to the ground. The five man looked down at Danny and smiled.

"Nice hair." One laughed picking her up. Danny tried to call out for help, but all she was able to do was moan before the her vision grew dark.

Dareth stretched and rolled right off the bed and into Zane. A loud pop echoed in the house. Dane lay there and stretch, popping his back panels.

"Geez you two...can't keep away from me lately huh?" He stood up and leaned forward popping his legs. Doing a few more stretches before he began to look around. "Hey Danny!" He called out noticing her not in the bed. He saw the door open a little and walked outside. A car spun out and left the junkyard. "Oh no…" He looked around and spotted Glass on his chest. He ran over to him pulling him onto his back.

"Yo pops!" He called shoving him.

Glass sat straight up and started firing off a series of numbers that had no meaning. After a moment he snorted and looked around.

"Whoa…?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Ow...that hurt." He mumbled looking up at Dane. "They musta booked it." He said standing up with Danes help.

"They took her...didn't they?" He asked looking around at the retreating car down the dirt road.

"How did they find her?" Glass asked looking up at his creation.

"Theirs a chip...in the back of her head. Its probably got a locator on it." A voice said from the roof. Ronin climbed down.

"Where the hell were you?" Dane growled out, but not advancing on Ronin, he did make his displeasure known. "She's scared out of her wits and to top it all off…" He sighed looking up at Ronin. "I'm still not 100% finished healing so...this is going to take a lot of will power to go after them." He said looking down at his hands.

"But you are bound by the three laws Dane. You can not harm a human being."

"Who says I gotta harm anyone. I can get them out and not be noticed." He said straightening his shirt.

"Oh like that worked good the first time?" The voice made Dane cringe. He looked around at a motorcycle. Spencer lifted the viser and glared at him.

"So much...for being a hero huh Dane the Great." He cringed. The lady was right. He had no choice...but to save her, with everything he had. He promised her. He promised Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: Pretty sure no one actually reads these anyways so I'll just throw this out and...whatever._**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Two Sided Mirror_**

**_Chapter 22_**

Danny slowly opened her eyes the room she was in didn't seem to be familiar to her. She ran her fingers along the cold stone floor and rolled over. Her head hurt her so much. She couldn't put her finger on why. She had a bit of momentary comfort as she felt Dane's connection.

She slowly smiled seeing pictures of hearts, and flowers as he tried to calm her down. It seemed to work. She knew he was coming, this time she knew. Her hand slowly went to her chest. It almost felt so full it would burst. For once in her whole life...she felt wanted.

Standing up with some effort she looked through the bars on her cell. She could see the back of her father as he leaned over something. Over to her right she could see Inky laying down on the table. One IV with blood going into her, and the second IV with a liquid going out. This liquid looked so strange. It didn't look like blood.

"I experimented on your brother Zane you know. Gave him an elemental power I had got after killing the master of ice some years back. Didn't realize it would matter so much to Master Wu." He told her. He turned around and pointed to Inky.

"Did it again with her. Killed the master of ink and gave it to her. However...I didn't realize the ink can be different from person to person. The woman before her had black ink...while hers is a rainbow color.

But regardless of how many times I tried to. Her ink would only come out in individual colors brought on by her emotional state. When I told her I'd take her to see you...she became happy...and fell asleep in the car. She's still so happy in her induced sleep. As long as she continues to be happy...her ink will look like this." He pointed to the many vials he had along the tables.

"Fed into the mind of the person whose got one of the nurel links...it'll take over there entire subconscious and they'll have to do whatever the nindroid they are partnered with says." He said and pointed to Echo who sat there glaring at Danny. "Shall we start then?" Echo stood up and turned. Julien plugged Echo into a machine and he walked over to Danny and opened the cell. She was scared, she backed away from Dr. Julien.

"Don't you...dare. You can't…" She was so afraid. Sending picture after picture of the horrible scene to Dane. His surprise seeing Inky laying on the cot was news to him. Danny was thrown down into a chair and tied down.

"No, stop. You can't do this...I have a family now…" She cried out. She felt something heavy being pressed against the back of her neck.

"Interesting hairstyle...wonder who gave it to you?" Echo laughed. Danny was trembling as she felt something sharp inter her arm. She could see the ink.

"No...No...please." She gasped when she felt something tingle in her arm, and in her neck. Then it all happened at once. She felt numb. She could hardly breathe.

She heard it in the back of her head. Very low at first, but it began to grow.

"Breath Danny. Please keep breathing. I'm coming. I'm on my way. Just hang on." Danny felt herself begin to breathe softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she could see she was on a bed. She turned her head to see a different room entirely. She was no longer in the cell, or even in the lab.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" The door banged against the wall as Gaya walked in. She looked down at Danny who gasped and curled in.

"Who have you been in contact with that could have possibly gotten your nurel link working? What android? If we hope for this thing to work, we need to cut that link!" She spat glaring at Julien.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Danny lied. Gaya growled slapping her. Danny felt the link come back to life. She smiled as she felt Dane closer than before. Almost as if he were right next to her.

"What...are you hiding?" Gaya asked glaring at Julien. To her this was his fault. Julien gritted his teeth, you could hear them grinding together as he glared at the young girl laying down on the bed.

"Well answer her Danny! Don't you dare lie either." Julien grabbed her

wrist. She didn't cry out, she didn't shiver, or even recoil from his grasp. She smiled up at him with as much confidence as he ever saw on her.

"My boyfriends back...and you're going to be in trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Notes: I have a rough draft for a cover. I think...I donno._**

**_Please read and review_**

* * *

**_Two Sided Mirror_**

**_Chapter 23_**

**_For everyone_**

Time was on the clock and it was ticking. Dane had to do something, he couldn't just choose one over the other. That went against his programming. The girl or Dareths girlfriend, Zane's sister. What did that make her to Dane? Such a strange question right now.

"You're my friend...my best friend." The words popped into his head. He closed his eyes feeling Danny's words float through his head.

"That's something I've never had...a best friend. Friends yeah sure, but they were nothing more then just people that came and went like seasons. No you Dane...we're connected now. Something that will never go away I'm told. So think Dane...think. You are two people. You can all save us. Zane save our sister. Dareth...save me?" The last part was as if she were a child asking for something new. Something they've never have.

"We're coming Danny baby." Dane said. Splitting into two halves.

Zane ran through the maze trusting Dareth to save his sister. He had ran this maze a lot as a boy with his sister, but it was his sister who always guided him. He was terrible with directions. His eyes waved around the mirrors his hands gliding along the right side. The lights began to blink on and off giving off black light illusions along the walls. Something sailed over Zanes shoulder and smashed through the mirrors on the side and right through a wall.

"What the hell!" He yelled looking back seeing the glowing light of a wick. The cannon. The one the amusement park found in the sand as they were building on the wharf. The one they swore didn't work anymore.

Zane had to act fast as he launched himself forward at the cannon. Pushing himself sideways as the wick ran thin and another cannon ball sailed through the air and lodged itself in a support beam.

"Oh look at you...all pretty in that nice white Gi." He knew that voice. It was a lot like his only a few octaves lower.

"Echo?"

"You do realize why mom named me that right? Because I was your copy...a clone. I'm...a clone brother." He shot another cannonball blindly through the floorboards.

"Echo...I don't care that you're my clone."

"No one cares!" Echo ran forward throwing a kick into Zanes chest smashing him into the support beam. What was he doing?

"I don't care Echo...I don't...I love you…nothing would change that. You're my brother. Let's work this out." He tried to reach out for Echo, but he stepped back. His face a deep scowl.

"You...are just trying to get to me so you can get to that ink monster." He growled and ran forward kicking up at Zane. Zane gasped as Echo hit the support beam which broke in two falling onto Echo, and fell right through the floor into the water below.

Zane felt his heart break in two as he watched his brother disappear into the waves below. He jumped up again hearing Inky's fearful cries as the whole building began to sway. That was a support beam. Not a main one, but who knows what it could have done.

"I'm coming Inky! Hang on!" He yelled running into another room seeing the little girl who had pushed herself against the back wall and was hugging her legs rocking back and forth. He reached out running a single finger along her arm. She jumped and screamed trying to push him away. She didn't know who he was. She had only seen him once. He'd probably hurt her...right?

"Hey...I'm Zane. I'm your big brother...it's alright." He gathered her into his arms. She was still iffy about him, but his place felt like it was about to fall apart and she didn't to much like the look of herself all over the place so she decided it was the best bet as Zane opened the exit door close to there right. Outside he sat on a bench and waited.

"Hungry?" He held out a candy bar for her. She gasped and gobbled it right down. It was the most she had to eat in days.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Sided Mirror_

_Chapter 24_

_Into Me_

Dareth ran through the mirrors. He scanned the area as he went plotting out the best course of action. Right, then left, another left, a right. He stopped as the whole building swayed. Just what was going on. They weren't trying to bring the whole building down around them...were they?

He heard a scream, his own emotions flaring. How could they do this to Danny. After all she had been through in her life. Her parents used them, hurt them, they weren't toys! What was going to happen?

"I'm coming Danny!" The scream didn't sound to far away. He stopped however when the building shook harder. He could hear Danny crying. He didn't want that, he didn't want her to cry. He'd n…" He stopped. There in front of him was a woman, and a gun. She had it held up to him.

"So...you're the boyfriend she was talking about? A nindroid?" She asked. Dareth felt his oil boil. He knew that woman, she was the one from the Gala. The one that partnered up with Dr. Julien to make that ship. His eyes narrowed. He couldn't kill a human, oh no the laws forbade it. But this...was no human. This was a monster, a monster that killed people.

He balled up his fist and glared at the woman before him.

"I am Dareth, I have come to save Danny. Step aside." He would at least attempt not to harm her, but she wasn't going to listen. Not with the look she was giving him.

"Oh yes sure...go ahead into the room...by all means…" She stepped out of the way. The gun was still poised on him. As soon as Dareth made to move a shot rang out and went right past his shoulder.

"I'm not to good with this thing. But I'm pretty sure before you go through that door I'll get better." She said watching as Dareth glared at the woman.

He heard Danny scream again. What was he supposed to do? He watched Gaya's eye spark and twitch as she smiled. She was enjoying what she was doing. Moreover she was...sparking. His eyes grew wide at her. His wrist opened up and he held it up and fired at her. The large hole in her chest, as well as the wall behind her. The surprise on her face was all that she had to say after that. Her body fell down spraying the ground with spent wires, nuts, bolts, and oil.

His wrist closed again. The building shook and started to crack around them. Something must have happened with Zane. He wished he knew what was going on with them on their side of the maze.

His eyes grew wide seeing Danny hanging over a large hole in the ground. The room was on fire, and it had caught the rope that had held Danny over the hole. There was water under her. That wasn't much. Well unless the building fell down around them, but she'd have time to swim out from under the building before the structural integrity failed. Right?

Danny spotted him. The panicked look in her eyes, the tears running down her face. She had been acting brave for Dane when she said she was fine. She had lied. Dareth could see what was wrong now. Danny couldn't swim.

There was a loud creak from the rope and she fell a few feet as one of the ropes gave out. One more and she'd fall.

"Your fifteen minutes are up Dane!" Of course the announcer didn't know what was going on so he still thought it was Dane. "To bad…" The rope broke and the whole building exploded. Dareth felt the building break into thousands of different pieces as he fell into the water. Danny hit the water after. He lost sight of her. Now...was a perfect time to panic.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two Sided Mirror_

_Chapter 25_

_Abiss_

Danny felt the rush of air as she felt, the shards of wood cut into her, and the rush of water as she hit harder then she would have if it were just normally hitting.

She knew when she hit she was knocked unconscious, but she woke up after a few seconds. She was under water, her hands were bound. How was she supposed to at least attempt to swim in this, she kicked her legs. Her lungs screamed for air. She was struggling now. What was she supposed to do? Her eyes opened at least hoping to catch a glimpse of the answer. The water was incredibly murky. But for some reason it had a greenish light to it. She saw a soft green light swim by, but her body was so heavy now. She couldn't kick anymore. Her eyes started to close on their own. Her lungs filled with water as they attempted to breath, but nothing worked. She felt someone's arms around her. What was going on?

There was a quick rush of water and darkness.

She felt someone's mouth over hers. This was hardly the time for a kiss. Kiss? Dareth…?

Dareth kept walking back and forth. His heart in ribbons. Zane kept pushing down on her chest, and blowing into her mouth. What was going to happen? He had pulled her out of the water. The rope around Dareths midsection was how he got out so fast. Thanks to Zane and his ropes he carried with him as a ninja. But his Danny lay on the ground, not breathing from all the water she had gotten into her lungs. She could die here. What was he going to do?!

Her body lurched forward as it expelled any and all of the water it had collected from the wharf. She kept coughing and gasping for air as she felt someone rubbing her back. She rolled onto her side. Her lungs hurt from being super expanded with whatever for an untold amount of time. She wanted to much to just lay there forever.

She couldn't tell what was going on at the moment, just that she had her head resting on Dareths arms. They were walking, she couldn't tell where. There was something that caught their attention only to move them really fast and bump into one another. Dane fumbled Danny for a moment before hiding behind a car.

A single gunshot rang out. They heard someone yelling at the top of their lungs.

"What do you mean you killed them! You killed them? All of my babies!" It was Spencer and they could see Julien laying on the ground cradling his arm which was bubbling with blood.

"I want your head!" She screamed jumping onto him punching his face. He kept trying to shield his face from her, but there wasn't much he could do. She was pissed.

Dane stood there holding Danny. He could feel how exhausted she was. He sat down running his fingers through her hair as they watched Spencer go after Julien.

"He's a bad man." Danny whispered.

"Spencer...they're alright." He looked up at Inky who sat down in front of him. "Just in need of dinner, a bath, and a bed."

With one more kick Spencer left Julien there to lick his wounds as she gathered them both in her arms and hugged him.

"I'm horrible." Whispered to them both. Dane sighed "What about Echo?" She asked Dane.

'Gone…' Zane said. 'He fell into the wharf…'

"We don't know if he lived or not." Dane said truthfully. Spencer understood what that meant. Her son was gone, and probably for good. She ran her fingers along her face and glared at the man behind them.

"Danny?" Inky giggled cupping the womans face in her hands. Danny smiled at her. She was happy. Inky climbed into Spencers arms and curled up.

"Come on...let's get you home."


	6. Chapter 6

_Two Sided Mirror_

_Chapter 26_

_Cool it_

They had arrived at Spencers not to long after. Archie was there with Midnight having gotten picked up by her. Technically thinking it was because she thought Archie was Dareth while he was still at Glasses.

They both lay against the wall a power outlet between them. Both plugged in and 'sleeping' soundly. Dane looked into a room with Danny and Inky sleeping. Inky was sleeping with her head on Danny's chest and a line of drool wetting Danny's shirt. The wounds she got from the collapsing building were bandaged and stitched. The bandages around her wrists needed changing. It was just left overs from his sleeve. He ran his fingers along his exposed arm. He sighed that actually looked so perfect to him. Danny sleeping with a child in her arms. Oh the idea seemed perfect to Dareth.

'Hey don't go jumping the gun. You two have been going out for what...three days?' He laughed in Danes head. A slight blush came to Danny's cheeks as she turned over and tried to hide her face. Inky sat up looking around as if she had heard thunder or something. She lay back down in a poof of fluffy cloth.

"Dareth…" Danny complained loudly. She had felt the intention. Dane chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Just wishful thinking." He said. Danny rolled back over looking up at Dane.

He had started off this journey with someone that scared him to death, but here they were connected and he could feel just how gentle she really was. How lonely she used to be, and how much love she wanted to feel.

"Hey...come take a walk with me?" He asked holding out his hand. "We can get some breakfast." He offered.

The crane that stood above the wharf that they were in the day before already stood there to rebuild what had been destroyed. But for them they sat at a small table overlooking the bay. Some sandwiches and coffee sat in front of them. It was a nice place that Danny frequented alone. The owner who had always seen her alone was thrilled to see her with someone for once. At least a friend anyways.

"Did you mean it?" Dane asked looking out over the water. "About being friends." Danny made a soft tick noise as she wagged her finger.

"Best...friend." She winked at him and took a bite of her sandwich. Dane chuckled looking down at his. Sometimes he forgot to eat in this body. He didn't have to, but for some reason today was one of those days he did. Perhaps it was the energy he expelled after firing his gun?" He took a bite and smiled, he loved the roast chicken on it, it had a great flavor and they made it all there too.

"So I'm thinking of opening a small clinic and get away from Borg tower. What do you think?" She asked.

"Borg would be sad."

"Borg will be just fine. She's got her boys to take care of and her wife is amazingly a great cook." She waved her hands to the huge restaurant across the way. "Been there once for a meeting and the food was great, just pricey." She said with a flinch. "Besides why go someplace like that when you have a place like this." She winked at the owner who brought out more coffee.

"I'm so glad you agree." He said putting some more cream down before leaving. He was an elderly kind man.

Dane could feel how content Danny was now. Being as quiet and incredibly alone feeling before. This felt nice. Her fingers encircled his as she pointed across the bay. Ducklings waddled behind their mother as they made their way back from the water.

Upon opening the door once again to Spencer's house Midnight was chasing a naked Inky around the house.

"Come on Inky time to take a bath!" Her hair was cut short now. You could see the rainbow along the buzz cut.

"Inky!" Danny called. Inky turned and looked up at Danny. Danny gasped and looked at Dane whose mouth was equally as open as hers.

"She's a he…?" Dane whispered.

"Well yeah, no one ever told you he was a girl. Everyone just assumed that Nina meant he was a girl. Nina was the project name. Inky is his name."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Danny asked looking up at her mom who was trying not to laugh.

"Because...it's just that hilarious." She burst out laughing. Danny sighed pushing her toward Archie.

"Then perhaps you should?" She said. Archie chuckled scooping the naked boy up from the floor.

"Come on...into the bath. Little boys shouldn't be wandering around naked in front of the ladies anyways."

Danny walked out into the back yard. She stood watching the sun go down. Dane watched her as she did. His eyes grew wide as he saw Danny's hair change from yellow to purple and it would seem there was a shadow of a set of wings on her back.

'You don't suppose her dad was...an elemental master...do you?' Dareth asked.

'Her dad was horrible.' Zane mumbled. 'So who knows. All I know is he gave Danny a necklace once and she ate it. He panicked at first, and that was it...he said it was a meteor and that's all he'd say.'

"So she's...just like us." Dane said.

'No...she's extraordinary.' Dareth whispered.

Dane walked over and put his hand on Danny's back. She smiled at him.

"Looks weird doesn't it?" She asked.

"Nah...it looks beau…" the ground seemed to open out from under there legs and they fell through a rift. Into another realm.

[Continues in the last chapter of Kino AU]


End file.
